Never knew I needed
by toya1255
Summary: She was the best thing he never knew he needed...Songfic. YohxAnna.


**Disclamer:** I do not own Shaman King in any way nor do I own the song that inspired me to write this story, "Never knew I needed". Both works belong to their rightful owners: Hiroyuki Takei-san and Ne-yo, respectively.

**A/N:** Well, what can I say about this? Just a small songfic I came up with. I so love this cute couple so I decided to write my first English songfic for Shaman King. This song, "Never knew I needed" from Ne-yo has a very special meaning for me and the first time I actually paid attention to the lyrics I knew it could portray Yoh and Anna quite well. So here it is. Please enjoy and thank you for reading this unworthy piece of mine. Critique and reviews are always appreciated.

***

**Never knew I needed**.

"_Love is the beginning. The separation._

_It's a transparent piece of cloth. Osorezan Revoir"_

-

_For the way you changed my plans._

_For being the perfect distraction,  
for the way you took the idea that I have  
of everything that I wanted to have  
and made me see there was something missing…_

Since his grandfather told him about the Shaman Fight and the powers that could be held by the winner, the younger of the Asakuras dreamed to finally become the shaman king and have an easy life. That was the only thing he wanted and he was ready to fight for it. Unexpectedly, six years later life turned the tables. He had a fiancée who held a sorrowful past, a painful present and an uncertain future. The first time he saw her, he felt a chill run through his back. (He never knew if it was out of fear or her absolute outstanding beauty) one thing is for sure, she completely changed his world, his goals and his dreams… because now, he really had something valuable to fight for.

_For the ending of my first begin  
and for the rare and unexpected friend.  
For the way you're something that I never choose  
but at the same time something I don't wanna lose  
and never wanna be without ever again…_

His family had already planned his wedding, with bride and everything. He remembered the first life-threatening battle of his short life, where he lost his first mochirei(1) and broke the curse that held his fiancée prisoner of those damned Onis. She became his weird, beautiful, mysterious yet scary first friend. Even if she smacked him every time they met.

"But, without Matamune I…I would've most likely lost her…She would've died… " Even if it was his grandparent's decision to marry her, he certainly didn't want to lose her. Not again. Somehow, despite the insults and slaps she gave him, he grew to like her. Maybe even love her. Matamune had said so anyways; that he had fallen in love with Anna from the very first time he saw her and that since they're engaged there was supposed to be a little love somewhere.  
_  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed,  
so when you were here I had no idea.  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
so now it's so clear I need you here always…  
_

"The person who is waiting for you surely won't let you have any lonely feelings.

At least.

At least…"

_My accidental happily ever after,  
the way you smile and how you comfort me with your laughter.  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
but now if you open it up and take a look  
you're the beginning and the end of every chapter… _

She was never loved; no one truly understood the grief and the pain she carried since she was born. No one could ever imagine how it felt. But then, fate to be blamed, she met her future husband, the so-called-grandson of her mentor, Asakura Kino. Said boy was clumsy and had an idiotic smile always plastered in his face. Just a few days after their meeting, she couldn't imagine her life without that goofy smile of his. He saved her from her daily nightmare and was the first human being who wasn't afraid of her, who tried to understand her…The first one who filled her with warmth. Who would've ever imagined that pathetic little boy would become her first and only love? Who in a thousand years would've…even think she was meant to have a happy ending?

"But…I'm this dirty and still…Why? Why are you trying to save me?!" She fell in love with him at that precise moment, from there on, she vowed to herself she'd become stronger so she could be by his side always. She will definitely make him Shaman King.

Yoh became the center of her whole universe. _  
_  
_Who'd knew that I'd be here.  
So unexpectedly.  
undeniable happy.  
Said with you right here, right here next to me… _

"Unwavering. Unshaken. Holding pride... Excessively wanting bromide. Love is the beginning. The separation. It's a transparent piece of cloth. Osorezan Revoir."

People often said he was a lucky man having such beauty of a woman living with him and he couldn't deny it. Although most of his friends always described her as a scary cold-hearted woman with no feelings of remorse at all, Yoh knew better. He knew his beloved future wife had a softer side. Even if he rarely spoke about his real feelings for her, Asakura Yoh really loved Anna. He knew she really cared about him and that sometimes, when she slapped him for being late, Yoh knew she was just worried about him. "That's what so cute about her…" He said to himself mentally. Anna would surprise him once in a while making him dinner or doing some chores to help him.

_  
_They're exactly what they needed. No more loneliness, no more hatred, no more humiliation, no more fear, no more pain.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,  
so when you were here I had no idea.  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed,  
so now it's so clear I need you here always.  
_

Just love, that's exactly what they needed and now they have each other. So their shy, young and subtle love won't ever perish. Ever.

Now it's so clear I need you here always…

* * *

(1) Guardian Spirit.

A/N. Thank you very much for reading this small story!


End file.
